GREAT DAYS
by Bree51
Summary: Just an A.U story from Logan's point of view and a surprise person's at the end. This is mainly Logan as a regular guy and how he sees things. Just fluff really. Read and review . Enjoy.


10

10

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of there characters, I only own my characters and story. Life sucks but that's how it works.

**Great Days **

Logan walked briskly from the garage to the house. He couldn't wait to get home now a days. It was like he was living in heaven. The guys at work all laughed at the dumb grin that sat plastered across his face most days. Even his customers laughed at his big dumb grin. At thirty-five he had no reason being so happy but he was. He had found his better half and together they were having a baby.

He came in the kitchen doorway and spotted the object of his happiness at the sink. She was drying the pans and a pot. He smelled his dinner already on the stove.

Being kept warm for him. She turned when she heard the door and smiled. He grinned. Looking goofy too many but not her. Ororo smiled as he came over and kissed her softly and lingered on her lips. His big right hand rubbing the five month old baby bump that had her smiling into his lips.

Their parents laughed that both were so gaga over the baby not yet born that this child would lead them by their noses for it's entire life. Neither cared. They had met each other on a blind date just ten months ago. The date had been a disaster. Ororo had flown from his car in tears and Logan had raged like a madman at his old school chum Scott Summers for setting him up with a kid. She was ten years younger then him for Gods sake. Scott had merely shook his head and asked Logan.

"Did you even try just talking to her?" Logan had grunted out a 'No' at that. He was too stunned to see a dark skinned young girl with bright sky blue eyes and hair like snow that she wore at shoulder length.

Scott had just shook his head walking back to his office that sat just a block from Logan's garage. He sat in his small office for most of that morning before getting up the courage to call Ororo. Her voice was wispy on the phone. Like she had a sore throat from crying. He spoke softly asking her for another chance. She hemmed on the phone for a while then relented. They set a date for Friday night. Dinner at his new house.

Ororo lived in the apartment that her parents rented to her just above their garage. She was all of twenty-five. Logan felt she was too young for him, but Scott kept insisting they had a lot in common. Logan though he was nuts but he hated making any woman cry.

He hadn't meant to be so rough on that first date. He had an awful day at the job. Several key orders never arrived and he was hit on again by Scott's ex Jean. Hell he used to think she was a catch when Scott married her years ago but after her affair with Pietro Maximoff the rich boss she worked for. She was persona non grata to him. He wanted no part of an unfaithful woman. She took those vows she should have honored them. That was how he felt for the man too. Logan figured you make the commitment you keep it unless you're honest and get out by being up front about it and not doing the back door jiggle.

The date had started off bad. He was stunned she was so much younger. Logan never dated any women who were a full ten years younger then him. Most were in his age group or damn near near it. She looked young except her eyes had a sort of glow about them. Like there was wisdom in those eyes. She was quiet and listened. She was kind of shy as well. He could see she was beautiful not just outside but inside as well. But he felt out of sorts that night. He just wanted to go home. Only he was a jerk about it. Instead of being up front and rescheduling the date he had been a dumbass. He barked at the waiter. He slammed the car door making her jump. He was just too damn gruff.

By the time he dropped her off. He could smell the salt water in her eyes. They were glossy and tears were starting to fall. He felt like a heel. She ran to her apartment. He heard the choking sound from her voice. It ate at him as he sat in his car and watched as her lights came on. He saw a woman move from the house and rush up the side stairs to her apartment. She looked like an older version of Ororo. Her mom no doubt. He sat there for a while unable to move. He watched as the shadows from the windows showed her mom hugging her. He felt like shit. That's when he drove off.

The second date was different. He made a meal that she loved. He cooked his mom's old family favorite. Pizza. Logan could kill pizza. He made four different kinds and a large salad with over twenty fixings. She laughed at the stereotype red and white table cover he had on his dinning table. He even had the large old fashioned candle holders complete with large candles. Ororo had given him the sweetest smile. He liked that smile. They ate and talked. He actually listened to her. She had great ideas about stuff. He wanted to expand his business. She encouraged him to do so and pointed out how he could in a matter of months. Scott had said she was sharp.

Seems her old man was an expert at how to get things done in a timely fashion. He was an efficiently expert. She was just an account but he taught her a lot. Her mother was a six grade English teacher. He was stunned that her mom came from Kenya and that her father met her there when he was on vacation after college. They married just two months after meeting each other. Logan laughed. His folks had met in Canada. His dad was a native and his mom was from Delaware. They fell in love and married just two weeks after meeting. Ororo laughed. He liked making her laugh. She loved his cooking. That made him puff out his chest and she blushed.

By the time he took her home they were making plans for their next date. He wanted to take her to see this movie which Scott claimed all women liked. An oldie called 'A streetcar named Desire.' She had smiled at that. Logan knew Scott was right about the movie. Scott's new bride Maddie had cried and clung to him as they watched it. Logan was looking forward to the movie.

They went to see it just two nights later and after the movie Ororo asked Logan if he wouldn't mind stopping by her parents house. They wanted to meet him. He had no problems with that. His folks were asking why he was out more now. Since his breakup two years ago with Lauren, he never went anywhere unless it was a guy's night out. His date to Scott's wedding was some barfly who damn near drank the free bar dry. His mom was not pleased with that. Logan took to staying home to avoid any more drama from dating women who were fickle and just batshit crazy. His ex Lauren had fit that bill.

She was high maintenance and bleeding Logan dry for the two crazy years he went with her. She up and left him for some rich playboy she met while in Europe for her job on a month long trip. He was relived. He sold his old house and brought this new one. It was around the same size but the layout was more open and he liked all the new green features. The biggest plus was the area. It was full of families but it was quiet. The houses were farther apart and the yards bigger. He could sleep late on Sundays and not be woken up by college kids playing rock music that made him want to scream.

His mom and his Pop who seldom said two words if his ma was talking had told him he wasn't getting any younger and should look for a good girl to marry. Logan had to fight to not roll his eyes on that one. Had they been living in the real world or just enjoying their retirement too much with all those new friends they had to hang out with.

Since the Howlett's had retired they had a senior group of very active friends who went hiking, camping, row boating, biking and just did everything to keep fit and active. His ma swore it kept away Alzheimer's. His dad just nodded his head. Sophia and James Logan Howlett the first, were a strange couple. Logan loved them both. Crazy or not they were his parents and since Douglass his older brother, had moved to Alberta with his wife Rose and their kids he kept an eye on them with his weekly visits when they were home of course. Now they were calling him at his home more and shocked that for several nights he wasn't home.

His father had winked at him when they came over yesterday morning as his Ma snooped around. Logan knew she was looking for anything that would give away who the new woman was in his life.

"So are you gonna tell us who this new friend of yours is or are you gonna pretend that she doesn't exist?" His mother always got to the point. Logan rubbed the back of his neck. Eyeing his pa for any help. He got none.

"Aww ma." The old standby. His mother folded her arms.

"I just had two dates that's all." She unfolded her arms.

"What? Are you stringing two women along? I didn't raise any son of mine to play with women's hearts…" Before she could finish Logan interrupted.

"It ain't like that ma. I'm only seeing Ororo and we had two dates so far. We got one for tomorrow night." His father smiled his mother did too.

"Oh so it's just one woman uhh. She must be special. Three dates already." His father chuckled.

"Ahh maybe we'll get some grandbabies outta this one. Dougie shouldn't be the only one with four and you with none. You're thirty-four Logan and you need to settle down with a good woman. That Lauren was a looker but not a wife type for you. She was too…" His mother finished for her husband.

"Shallow. She only cared about appearances. She wouldn't even be seen in our neighborhood unless she had on those super dark shades and a scarf on her head. Almost as if she were ashamed of being seen in our neck of the woods." Logan rolled his eyes.

Lauren had been a piece of work. She hated what she called 'ethic' neighborhoods. It shocked Logan that she wanted to be with him. But the sex was out of this world and he figured that was what made her want to be with him. She was always lusting after his body. Some days he wondered how he got out of bed and made it too work. She used to tackle him when he came in the door from work. That stopped with her promotion at her job and then the business trips. He could see the writing on the wall. He knew. He just wanted her to make the first move and she did.

Now he was getting to know Ororo. He liked her. She was funny, sexy and sweet. Lauren had no funny or sweet in her. Sexy yeah but nothing else. He grinned as his parents insisted that for the fourth date he bring Ororo to the house. Hey how could he refuse his parents. His ma would put out a spread and his Dad would tell Ororo all the tales he knew from his days as a handyman fixing everything in the area that broke. Yeah he'd bring Ororo to dinner at his parents. He had the feeling that she wouldn't hide behind shades and a scarf.

The evening with the Munroe's was fun. They warmed right up to Logan and he them. The age thing was all but forgotten after they took a good look at him. They knew he was older but he and Mr. Munroe just bonded. He loved old cars. Had a collection of the old die cast models in his den. They were worth a mint now. Logan liked him just for that. He loved Mrs. Munroe she made a mean pecan pie. Her coffee was amazing. She put some kind of spice in it. They even invited Logan for dinner on Sunday night. Something Ororo looked stunned at. He grinned. Last night he had kissed Ororo good and long in her apartment and if not for her best friend Betsey calling things would have gone further but old Bets had just gotten dumped and was crying all over the phone.

Ororo was a good friend. Logan kissed her goodnight and let her console her buddy. He was elated tonight. Dinner with his folks. Both were grinning when she walked in and beamed when they found out that Logan was due for dinner at her parents on Sunday. Things were moving fast but Logan liked it. He felt like Ro was made for him. She seemed to feel the same. Scott even said he had a feeling that they belonged together. Even Jean stopped coming around his garage when she found out Logan was stepping out with someone again. At least she took the hint.

Dinner had been great. His ma's pot roast tasted better then ever and Ororo extended the dinner on Sunday night to his folks. His Ma grinned wildly and his dad just winked at him. So it came as no surprise that dinner at the Munroe's was amazing as well. Mrs. Munroe could make eggplant parmesan. It was so good that she had two huge tuber ware bowls to give him and his folks to take home along with plenty of the best damn garlic bread ever tasted by Logan. Mrs. Munroe made a point of stating she taught her baby how to cook since she could crawl.

Not a lie Logan discovered on their fifth date. She made the best oven fried chicken and sweet potatoes fries he ever had. She even made this green salad with two cheeses, turkey bits, cherry tomatoes, apple slices and a chard topped with slivers of carrots and almonds. Logan loved that it was coated with a ranch style blue cheese dressing. It even had spices in it. He could get used to that. He even had thirds of her meal it was so good. Lauren used to burn the toast. She couldn't even slice a bagel. When it came to cooking she ordered out. Even breakfast was special delivery from Dunkin Donuts.

Anyway that was the night Logan purposed. Ororo was stunned as they lay together sweat covered and panting. He was serious and she was shocked. They'd just started dating and tonight they had just had the most mind blowing sex ever. She laughed as he did and kissed each other as they had another round of mind blowing sex. Ororo was elated in the morning as was Logan. He felt they should be looking at moving in together soon. After all they were made for each other. Ororo had giggled at the dumb face he made and buried her face in his chest. He loved how they fit together so well. She was just the right height and her body was womanly not so boyish as too many women though was better now a days.

He liked her curvy hips and those melon sized breasts. She had the smallest waist he'd ever seen. That white hair was no dye job either. He grinned. He wouldn't mind waking up to Ro everyday. She slept right in the crook of his arm as if she belonged there and he felt she did. It was fate. Scott even as his eyesight was failing could see that his new office worker was the perfect match for Logan. Scott always had a way of picking the right girl for the right guy. Hell half of his guys at his shop had been fixed up by Scott. Even Victor. Five years and he was still with Raven expecting baby number four. Logan grunted. He would be happy to have babies with Ororo. They would be beautiful.

Seven months after he asked her. Ororo was Mrs. James Logan Howlett the second. She was reluctant to marry him so fast at first but a busted condone and two home pregnancy tests made the trip down the altar go faster then they thought. Both sets of parents were over the moon and even Logan's big brother Douglass came with his family to goad his baby brother about manning up to becoming a husband and a father.

Didn't bother Logan. He was ready, willing and able. Ro looked like a Goddess on their wedding day. The bump was barely noticeable. The wedding was amazing. Both mothers cried even the dads wiped away tears. Ro was glowing. Logan couldn't get the smile off his face. The house looked more like a home and Logan was doing the nursery upstairs near their bedroom for the baby. Yeah he was happy.

The dinner was good as it always was. Ro was a hell of a cook. She worked from home now via the computer. Scott was out of the country with Maddie, He was going for some new eye treatment to recover or improve his eyesight. Logan wished him the best. Ro's belly was growing and Logan was finding himself staring at her in awe. She was having his baby. It was mind blowing. The soon to be grandparents were by every weekend. They always brought baby things. His mother took to talking to her unborn grandchild every chance she got. It blew his mind how he was bonding with the granddads to be. Each one giving him advice on what to expect with a newborn.

By month number seven Ro was huge and having backaches. Logan took more time from work. The doctor told them to expect two instead of one. That shocked Logan and Ro. Both were stunned but happy. Now Logan and his two dads had to expend the nursery and put in an extra crib among other things. His mom and Ororo's went bonkers when they found out. Even Ororo's bestie Betsey was over the moon. She had gotten over her ex and was now with a new guy. Some rich kid named Warren. Things were heating up for them. She was euphoric that Ro was having twins. Logan got more pats on his back from that then anything he had ever done in his life before.

By month number eight. Ro was sleeping sitting up. The twins she insisted were playing basketball in her womb. Logan had to take to rubbing her back and belly. He even tried talking to his wayward babies about letting mommy get some sleep. That seemed to help most nights. Like they knew the voice of their pa and quieted down. The moms made a point of coming more often helping the now swollen ankles Ororo to be comfortable while she awaited the birth. Even cooking was done by the Mama-in-laws. Logan never had to cook a thing. Every meal was in marked plastic containers waiting to be heated up. The baby shower was so huge that they wouldn't need to buy diapers for at least two years. Warren had given them a gift coupon that paid for diapers for at least that long. There was so much stuff. Logan figured in the future they would have to add a third floor. Baby stuff took over their home.

By month nine. Ororo was having pains. Mostly false alarms but in week three on a night that Logan came home early after reliving his folks. The pains began at ten forty that night. By eleven thirty they were at the hospital. By twelve thirty both sets of parents were in the waiting room. Warren and Betsey were in route and Scott and Maddie were on their way. Logan sat in the delivery room with Ororo. Helping her breathe as she squeezed his hand into pulp. She was in heavy labor and sweating bullets. The doctor did give her pain medication. Logan was thankful for that. They had bypassed a labor room where the mom was going cold turkey and swearing worse then anything Logan had ever heard.

Some of the words she used he had never heard in his life. It shocked the shit out of him. Ro was leaning into him. The doctor was at the spot between her legs. The water had broken and their babies were on the way. Logan was on another planet. His head was swimming. He couldn't believe this moment had come. He had the woman who made him feel complete and now they were having the family both wanted. Then he heard it. The sound of his first child being born. A loud wail came from the slick, wet and crusty covered angry faced baby that Dr. McCoy held. It was a boy. Logan cried real tears as did Ororo whom he kissed. Then shortly after, another cramp hit Ororo. The second babe wanted out.

This one was not so loud and a little smaller but had a head full of slick hair. A light color hard to make out. It was a girl. Both Logan and Ororo clung to each other. She was crying and he was elated to be a dad. The doctor and nurses all smiled. Two healthy and beautiful babies had been born. Logan stayed as they cleaned Ororo up and delivered the afterbirth. Then he went to tell their families. He was shocked to to see Doug there. Rose was at the house with the kids. Everyone was crying tears of joy. Both grandma's rushing in to see Ro and the babies.

Now just two months later. Logan sat in one of the two rocking chairs in the nursery and feed his infant daughter. She was a beauty. Her hair was a soft white like her mom's. Her skin just a shade lighter then Mama's. Her eyes a deeper blue but she had Logan's nose and his crooked smile. His son on the other hand who was sleeping so hard he snored, was Logan's clone. Same coloring, he was lighter and had the deep dark hair, the gray colored eyes and the nose, lips and facial expressions of his old man. His mother cried so hard at her grandbabies. Logan though she would have a stroke. But she was so happy. Her little angels was all she called them. Ro was sleeping. She expressed enough milk that he could warm up the bottles and feed them for her.

Little N'dare Sophia Howlett grinned at her father. She knew his smell and the feel of him. He always kissed her on her nose and inhaled her scent. She loved that. He made her smile. Her brother James Logan Howlett the third felt the same way. They liked their parents. They felt secure and happy with them. Yeah this was going to be a good life. Their mama always sang to them in Swahili every night. A beautiful lullaby and they loved that. She was warm and smelled good and planted kisses on them everyday. The rest of the family was great as well.

Grandparents who adored them. Older cousins who would protect them. God parents who would do anything for them. Yeah she and her brother could get used to this. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Logan placed his sleeping babe onto his broad shoulder gently and burped her. He then placed his contented daughter into her crib and looked over to his still asleep son. He smiled as he made his way back to his bedroom and joined his wife in bed. Ro turned into him as he laid down beside her. She fit right into the crook of his neck. He smiled as he hugged her and closed his eyes. Yeah this was the life.


End file.
